LA CRUELDAD DE CADENCE
by Damian Garcia Sancho
Summary: Cadence siempre ha sido una gobernante justa y compresiva con sus ciudadanos del Imperio de Cristal, pero ¿Qué pasaría si la princesa se volviese cruel?


**LA CRUELDAD DE CADENCE**

Era de noche en el Imperio de Cristal. En el palacio aun se conservaban los antiguos calabozos fundados durante la época del Rey Sombra, se decía que desde la desaparición de este antiguo y cruel soberano aquellas celdas habían quedado inutilizadas, pero no era así, había alguien en aquellas mazmorras. En una de las prisiones se encontraba un cepo fijado al suelo, y en él desde hacía 7 días una joven unicornio sollozaba. ¿Por qué la habían detenido? Ella no lo sabía, y hasta la fecha no se había llevado a cabo ningún interrogatorio ni juicio.

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR  
**__Un __**cepo**__ es un instrumento hecho de dos maderos gruesos, que unidos forman en el medio unos agujeros redondos, en los cuales se aseguraba la garganta y los brazos del reo, juntando los maderos. En este caso la detenida tenía inmovilizada la garganta y las patas delanteras, lo que la obligaba a permanecer arrodillada._

**UNA SEMANA ANTES  
**Habían pasado 17 años desde que Shining Armor y la princesa My Amore Candenza habían contraído matrimonio. Su hija, la princesa Skyla, ya contaba 15 años cumplidos hacia un mes. Skyla tenía una melena peinada como la de Sweetie Belle, solo que de color amarillo y violeta; su cuero era rosa claro y sus ojos celestes como los de su padre. Su cutie mark era un libro; esta marca de belleza más su carácter demostraban que la joven era un poco diferente al resto de la realeza, su madre tenía un corazón de cristal como marca, su padre un escudo militar, su tía Celestia un sol, su tía Luna una luna, y su tía paterna Twilight varias estrellas. ¿Por qué a ella le había correspondido una cutie mark de un libro? Nadie lo sabía, seguramente solo la gran Diosa-Alicornio Artemisa tenía la respuesta; aunque había que reconocer que al igual que su tía Sparkle, Skyla siempre había sido muy dada a los estudios y a lectura, además no tenía una personalidad tan cursi como la mayor parte de la aristocracia. Todo el mundo decía que ella era la viva imagen de su madre, tanto en el físico como en su buena proceder. Se decía que al no ser sus padres inmortales ella les sucedería en el trono del Imperio de Cristal, pero ella parecía pasar del tema.

Skyla había vuelto recientemente a casa, había pasado 14 meses fuera; un año en Canterlot, estudiando y en compañía de sus tías Celestia y Luna, pero nunca se adapto del todo. En el Imperio de Cristal los únicos aristócratas eran ella y sus padres, los demás eran plebeyos, sin embargo en la capital de Equestria más de la mitad de la población pertenecía a la nobleza, y usaba formas demasiado estiradas; la joven recordaba con pesar como en una ocasión en una fiesta de jardín, había hecho el más absoluto ridículo por intentar cambiar la música clásica y petarda por una canción mucho más moderna. No es que a la joven princesa no le gustase la música clásica, conocía bien a varios de sus autores y sus obras, pero aquella música lenta, según ella, era mejor para estudiar o para un auditorio que para bailar en una fiesta.

—No te atormentes tanto, sobrina. No es para tanto—le dijo su tía Celestia.

—¿No? Tendrías que haber visto como me miraban, y me llamaron campechana ¿Qué significa eso? Por el tono seguro que no es nada bueno.

Esa no fue la única vez que la hija de Cadence no consiguió integrarse entre la nobleza. Para animar a su sobrina Celestia invitó al palacio a Twilight y sus amigas, a quienes la joven conocía desde su infancia, sobretodo a su tía paterna, Twilight . Skyla se encapricho en visitar Ponyville, donde permaneció los dos últimos meses en casa de Rarity. Estos 60 días fueron muy agradables para Skyla. Su joven alteza pidió a la unicornio blanca que le enseñará a cocinar, Rarity de entrada se negó _"las princesas no cocinan", _a lo que Skyla respondió _"no me fastidies. ¿Quieres que sea como los vagos-estirados de Canterlot? Pues no pienso quedarme en el pueblo de patas cruzadas. Y deja de llamarme princesa, mi nombre es Skyla. Por el amor de Artemisa, me conoces desde que era un bebe". _En menos de una semana Skyla se había organizado varias actividades: cocinaba con Rarity, sorprendiéndose está última de la rapidez de aprendizaje de la joven princesa; ayudaba en la granja a Applejack con sorprendentes resultados; y colaboraba con Spike a ordenar la biblioteca, la cual la utilizaba como zona de estudio. Además solo contestaba si la llamaban por su nombre, cuando la dirigían a ella como _princesa _o _alteza _les ignoraba a todos. Sin embargo finalmente la joven había tenido que regresar al Imperio de Cristal para presentarse a unos exámenes.

Nada más llegar a su casa la joven notó que su madre estaba un poco extraña, tenía la mirada distante y parecía preocupada. Skyla le preguntó que la pasaba.

—Nada, solo estoy cansada.

—¿Seguro? No sé…

—En serio, no te preocupes. ¿Qué tal tu estancia en Canterlot y en Ponyville?

—En Ponyville fue todo muy bien. Canterlot fue un horror. ¿Por qué me mandaste allí? Salvo mis tías el resto de la nobleza canterlonesa son unos tontos estirados. En el pueblo aprendí a cocinar, a cosechar manzanas y a administrar una biblioteca, y además acabe de preparar los exámenes.

La conversación con su hija pareció animar a Cadence, quien desde hacía varios días miraba a su marido con desconfianza. La soberana del Imperio de Cristal sospechaba que Armor tenía una aventura. El semental desaparecía varias veces a escondidas sin ni siguiera llevarse una escolta.

Aquella noche Cadence se despertó con ganas de ir a aseo y al levantarse vio que su marido no estaba. La yegua en principio pensó en dar la alarma y avisar a la guardia pero descartó la idea, decidió ser más discreta y buscar a Shining ella sola. La princesa cogió una espada de su marido y aplico un hechizo de rastreo, conforme se acercará a su dueño el arma brillaría con más intensidad. Usando sus alas de alicornio Cadence salió volando por la ventana, al cabo de media hora encontró a su esposo en un parque. La princesa aterrizó con cuidado un poco alejada del semental, usando un hechizo de invisibilidad se acerco a él, de pronto la princesa vio aparecer a una yegua unicornio, esta tenía el lomo blanco, crines amarillo dorado, ojos marrón claro, pero su cutie mark no se veía bien desde donde estaba la princesa. Sin embargo Cadence reconoció a la chica, era Esmeralda, una de sus doncellas. Trabajaba en el palacio por las mañanas y por las tardes se iba a su casa. Su marca era un plumero.

—Hola, Esmeralda.

—Saludos, alteza.

—No tienes que llamarme así. Lo he conseguido.

—¿En serio?—pregunto la hembra entusiasmada.

—Sí, será en Manhattan.

—¿Lo sabe la princesa?

—Aun no, pero lo sabe mi hija, yo mismo se lo conté esta mañana. El tema surgió de una forma muy tonta, estábamos hablando de Canterlot y de pronto… espero que no te importe.

—¿Ella lo aprueba?

—Sí, dijo que hacía lo correcto.

—Bueno… entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—En cuanto hable con Cadence.

A la alicornio se le cayó el mundo encima. Su marido le era infiel con una de sus súbditas, o mejor dicho con una de sus doncellas, se iban a fugar juntos a Manhattan, y su hija lo aprobaba. Skyla aprobaba que su padre le fuese infiel a su madre ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho ella a su propia hija para que esta última la tratase con tanto despreció? La gobernante del Imperio de Cristal regreso al palacio a escondidas, se fue a su dormitorio y estuvo llorando un largo rato, finalmente se acostó y se hizo así misma un hechizo para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Cadence estuvo distante en el desayuno con su marido y su hija. De pronto uno de los guardias le aviso al príncipe de que Celestia le reclamaba en Canterlot. El semental se marcho del comedor, y su hija quinceañera también se marcho porque tenía clase. Cadence observo como su familia abandonaba la instancia dejándola sola, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero de pronto su expresión angustiada cambió a una mueca de irá. La culpa de todo la tenía _la lagarta _que había intentado seducir al amor de su vida, pero si creía esa_ destroza-hogares _que la iba a apartar de su familia estaba equivocada.

Cadence mando llamar a los guardias, les dio la descripción de Esmeralda y ordeno su detención inmediata. Los soldados preguntaron qué cargos se le amputaban a la chica, pero la princesa no les dio ninguna explicación, lo cual era muy extraño en ella, pero si la soberana ordenaba un arresto ellos debían obedecer y punto.

Esmeralda se encontraba en ese momento limpiando uno de los salones reales, cuando de pronto dos soldados aparecieron, se acercaron a ella mirándola fijamente y la dijeron _"Por orden de su majestad estas arrestada". _La chica quedo en estado de shock viendo como los guardias se apoderaban de ella, de pronto comenzó a gritar _"Soltadme, yo no hecho nada, no he hecho nada"_.

La detenida fue llevada a la sala del trono, donde los soldados la obligaron a arrodillarse ante la princesa de cristal, y la ataron los cascos delanteros a la espalda para que no pudiese levantarse.

—Majestad, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué he hecho?—preguntó la doncella con cara de tristeza.

Cadence tardo unos segundos en responder. Esmeralda se fijo en su expresión; normalmente la princesa de cristal tenía una mirada muy dulce, casi maternal, sin embargo ahora la princesa tenía una expresión de irá, incluso de odio.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Tienes el descaró de burlarte de mí? Estas despedida. Llevarla a las mazmorras, y colocarla en uno de los cepos.

—¿Qué? No, por favor. ¡Tengo que estar con mi hijo!—grito la detenida mientras los soldados la sacaban de la sala del trono—Majestad, no he hecho nada. No me hagáis esto ¿Qué va ser de mi hijo? Majestad, por favoooor.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE  
**Desde su arresto Esmeralda había pasado a depender de Jailer. Una pegaso de lomo morado oscuro, con crines negras, ojos marrones, y una cutie mark en forma de llave. Esta voladora era la encargada de las prisiones. Desde el primer momento se compareció de la chica, y aunque aquello iba en contra del protocolo le permitió que le quitasen el cepo durante sus comidas. Además cada tres horas dos soldados terrestres femeninos ayudaban a la detenida a orinar.

**DE REGRESO AL PASADO  
**Después de marcharse la detenida uno de los guardias se dirigió a la princesa.

—Majestad, deberíamos informar de esto al príncipe Armor.

—Vosotros guardar silencio. Yo hablaré con mi esposo personalmente.

—Sí, majestad.

La detenida aun no se podía creer lo que la estaba pasando. ¿Por qué su majestad la trataba de una forma tan cruel? La princesa de cristal siempre se había comportado de forma justa y cariñosa con sus súbditos, entonces ¿Por qué a ella la trataba con tanta crueldad?

Pasaron más seis horas desde el arrestó. Cadence recibió un aviso de que Armor se quedaría en Canterlot durante unos días. Skyla aun no había vuelto del instituto.

Durante los siguientes días Skyla escucho rumores del arresto de Esmeralda, pero se negaba a creerlo, su madre nunca haría algo semejante. Aquello iba en contra de todo lo que sus padres la habían enseñado. A los ciudadanos se les debía de tratar con justicia, respeto y amabilidad, eso era lo que a ella se le había mamado desde la cuna. ¿Su madre llevando a cabo un arresto ilegal? ¿Sin una acusación formal? ¿Sin un juicio? Era absurdo, Cadence jamás haría algo así.

Habían pasado cinco días desde el arresto de Esmeralda, aunque ella misma ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. De pronto la puerta de su celda se abrió y entró la princesa de cristal. La soberana pidió quedarse a solas con la cautiva.

—Hola. Espero que esta celda sea de tu agrado. Vas a pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

—Majestad, os lo suplicó… dejarme marchar. Tengo miedo…

—Chiss. Ordenaré que te quiten este cepo, pero vas a estar aquí muchos años, tal vez para siempre.

—Majestad, por favor… No he hecho nada, no me hagáis esto…

—Adiós.

La princesa salió de la celda y se entrevisto con Jailer.

—Majestad, por favor, ese cepo la está debilitando. Dejarme quitárselo.

La princesa de cristal miro fijamente a la pegaso.

—Aaah. Sea. Quítaselo y trasládala a otra celda más iluminada y ventilada.

—Sí, majestad, gracias.

**DE NUEVO EN EL PRESENTE.  
**Habían pasado seis días desde el arresto. Armor aun continuaba en Canterlot ignorante de todo lo que sucedía. Skyla había salido fuera del palacio, era domingo y el mercado de la plaza mayor estaba muy animado. A la joven princesa le gustaba pasearse por él, cuatro guardias la seguían a 30 pasos de ella. Normalmente nadie se extrañaba de la aparición de la princesa en la ciudad. Los ciudadanos la conocían desde que era un potrilla y acudía a diversos lugares y actos con sus padres; sin embargo aquel día Skyla tenían la impresión de que la miraban de forma extraña. De pronto una anciana se acercó y abordo a su joven alteza. Los guardias quisieron intervenir pero la princesa les contuvo.

—Alteza, alteza por favor ¿Qué ha sido de mi hija?

—¿Tu hija? No sé… No te conozco y a ella tampoco.

—Mi hija trabaja en el palacio. Se llama Esmeralda.

—¿Te refieres a la doncella de mi madre? Pues… hace días que no la veo. Pensé que se había despedido y marchado.

—Dicen que fue arrestada, que es prisionera de vuestra madre.

—Algo he oído de eso, pero son rumores. Mi madre nunca ordenaría semejante arrestó—la princesa miro a la anciana. Tenía el lomo gris, crines canosas, patas de gallo en el rostro, ojos marrones y una cutie mark en forma de flores tulipanes. De pronto la yegua más vieja se arrodillo.

—Alteza, por favor, os lo suplicó. Decirla a vuestra madre que me devuelva a mi hija.

Skyla quedo asombrada ante semejante suplica. ¿De verdad creía esa pobre mujer que Cadence tenía retenida a su hija? ¿Quién habría esparcido semejantes calumnias? La joven princesa ayudo a ponerse en pie a la anciana.

—Tranquilizaos, calmaos por favor. Os diré lo que hare, para vuestra tranquilidad hablaré con mi madre, no creo que ella tenga a vuestra hija pero seguramente sabe dónde está. Verás como todo esto es un malentendido. Me informaré del paradero de Esmeralda y te mantendré informada ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias, princesa—respondió la anciana tomándole a su alteza de su casco delantero izquierdo.

Esa misma noche durante la cena la joven princesa trato de hablar con su madre.

—Mamá. ¿Sabes donde está la criada Esmeralda? Hace días que no la veo.

—Renunció y se fue del palacio. No sé donde iría.

—Hoy en el mercado una anciana, que al parecer era su madre, me ha preguntado por ella. La pobrecilla está desesperada.

—Pobrecilla. Te notó apagada ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Estaba pensando… papá y tú siempre me habéis dicho que los gobernantes debemos ser justos y amables con nuestros súbditos…

—Sí, así es.

—Pero… Si alguno no lo fuera... He estado estudiando la época del Rey Sombra, fue horrible. ¿Sabías que ordeno más de 3000 arrestos injustificados? Sin juicio ni nada por el estilo. Se rumorea que en las mazmorras todavía quedan algunos de los cepos que él mando construir?

—Fue un mal líder.

—Menos mal que él ya no está. Tú y papá nunca usaríais tales métodos contra nuestros súbditos.

—Claro que no, hija.

Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que la princesa Cadence estaba cenando con Skyla. Las palabras de su hija la habían afectado ¿Tenía razón? ¿Se estaba comportando como una tirana? Y si la joven en un momento bajaba a las mazmorras, lo descubriría todo. La opción era muy simple tenía que sacar a Esmeralda de allí, pero ¿Qué haría? ¿Liberarla? Parecía la opción más fácil, pero entonces se fugaría con Armor y se lo chivaría todo. Otra opción era matarla y deshacerse del cuerpo, o enviarle el cadáver a la familia de la difunta diciendo que fue asesinado por algún criminal; pero está última opción era demasiado cruel, la princesa no quería vivir con las pezuñas manchadas de sangre. Esmeralda merecía vivir, pero vivir lejos de ella y de su familia, y sobretodo lejos de Armor.

La princesa se levanto de la cama, y salió de su dormitorio. Sin embargo no se fijo que en pasillo había alguien escondido mediante un hechizo de invisibilidad, era Skyla.

_«Algo ocultas, mamá. Voy a descubrir qué es»_ pensó la joven princesa siguiendo a su madre por todo el palacio hasta las mazmorras.

En las prisiones Cadence se entrevisto con Esmeralda. Ninguna de las dos ni tampoco los guardias se dieron cuenta de la presencia invisible de Skyla. La prisionera ya no estaba en el cepo, sino que permanecía encadenada por su pata trasera derecha a la pared de una nueva celda, aunque esta era más iluminada y ventilada que la anterior.

—Hola ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Hice que te diesen un trato mejor, aunque no te lo mereces.

—Majestad… ¿Por qué me hacéis esto?

—Te voy a hacer una oferta. Si tú y toda tu familia os marcháis fuera del Imperio de Cristal para no regresar nunca, serás libre.

—Majestad. No lo entiendo. ¿De qué se me acusa?

—Pretendes fugarte con mi marido y encima vas de víctima.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No hay nada entre el príncipe Armor y yo. ¿De dónde habéis sacado eso?

—¡No mientas, zorra! Os oí yo misma.

Todos los guardias quedaron boquiabiertos ante estas declaraciones. ¿Aquel arresto solo era una cuestión de celos y adulterio?

—¿Cómo? No sé cuándo nos oísteis ni qué escuchasteis, pero yo estoy casada.

—Entonces, también eres infiel a tu marido. Maldita lagarta. ¿No querías ir a Manhattan? Pues haré que te trasladen a su cárcel de mujeres acusada de adulterio, y de seducir a un príncipe de Equestria que encima está casado conmigo.

—Majestad, todo es un malentendido. Dejarme machar, os suplico que dejéis regresar con mi familia—respondió la detenida con una expresión de miedo.

—_Asique era cierto. Secuestrarte a Esmeralda—gritó de pronto una voz que retumbo en las mazmorras._

De pronto la hija de Cadence se quitó la invisibilidad mostrándose a todos.

—¡Skyla!—exclamo Cadence dándose cuenta de que su hija estaba detrás de ella y había oído toda la conversación—Esperaba que no te enterases de esta manera, aunque mejor porque tú también eres culpable. Tu padre me engaña con esta _lagarta_ y tú lo sabías. ¡Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste! Incluso les diste la razón a ellos, desagradecida.

—¿De qué narices hablas? Mi padre jamás te ha engañado y yo tampoco. Tienes que ordenar que suerte a Esmeralda. Su familia la necesita.

—¿Para qué la necesitan? ¿Para qué les abandone y se fugue con tu padre? Les oí perfectamente, les escuche claramente cuando hablaban de Manhattan.

Esmeralda se encontraba confusa ante el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Una de las dos princesas la acusaba de adulterio, y la otra la defendía.

—¿De Manhattan? Pero si según papá allí… ¡Por la gran diosa Artemisa! Ahora lo entiendo, al oír ese nombre te montaste una película. Papá se refería a trasladar al hijo de Esmeralda a la ciudad, quería que fuésemos con ellos para hablar con los directivos del hospital "Las herraduras".

Cadence de pronto puso cara de ingenua.

—¿Un hospital? ¿De qué hablas?

—Del hijo de Esmeralda. Él solo tiene 6 años y está enfermo de leucemia. Papá se informó de que en ese hospital había un tratamiento mágico muy eficaz, y movió algunos contactos para que el niño consiguiese plaza allí, pero los directivos querían hablar en persona con él, ellos sabrán por qué.

A Cadence se le cayó el mundo encima. Su marido no la engañaba sino que estaba ayudando a una mujer con un niño enfermo, y ella había arrestado a la madre del menor y acusado a ambos de adúlteros.

—Bueno… y ahora que está todo aclarado, supongo que no te molestará que me lleve a Esmeralda a su casa. Ordena que la suelten.

La princesa de cristal ordenó soltar a la prisionera y se disculpo con ella, pero la antigua doncella estaba medio abrazada a la joven princesa, y apenas la escucho.

—Yo… lo siento. De verdad que lo siento, no pretendía…

Skyla salió caminando del lugar junto con Esmeralda apoyada encima de ella, una vez en el exterior la alicornio se desapareció junto con la unicornio. Ambas yeguas aparecieron en la ciudad, a pocos metros de la casa de la unicornio.

—No sé dónde está exactamente tu casa, por eso no he podido dejarte en la puerta, pero desde aquí supongo que podrás volver.

—Gracias, gracias princesa Skyla—respondió la unicornio abrazando a la princesa.

—De nada pero llámame Skyla a secas. Todo ha sido un lamentable malentendido, estoy segura de que mi madre no quiso causarte ningún mal. Ella siempre ha gobernado con sabiduría pero todo el mundo puede equivocarse. Espera un momento… déjame examinarte las patas… Mmm, lo suponía tienes marcas, de ataduras probablemente o del cepo, bueno… no son muy graves, podrían curarse ellas solas pero…—de pronto la joven princesa hizo brillar su cuerno y la unicornio quedo envuelta en una luz dorada, al apagarse la luz se había curado de sus heridas.

Cadence se fue a su dormitorio, tenía ganas de llorar pero no la salían las lágrimas. Había cometido un arresto ilegal, desconfiado de su marido y decepcionado a su hija. ¿Se podía caer más bajo? A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno Skyla se mostró distante y callada con su madre, quien no sé atrevía a dirigirse a su hija, pero de pronto lo hizo.

—Por favor, Skyla. Dime algo.

—…

—Dime algo, aunque sea dime que soy horrible pero di algo.

—… No puedo creer que desconfíes de papá y de mí, ni tampoco que cometieses un arresto ilegal.

—Yo… no sé qué decir, malinterprete las cosas, esta celosa…

—¡Maldita sea! ¡VA EN CONTRA DE TODO LO QUE ME HAS ENSEÑADO! Aaah. Papá y tú siempre me habéis dicho que debemos actuar con justicia y amabilidad con nuestros súbditos. Siempre me decís que no debemos actuar precipitadamente. ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO SIGUES TUS PROPIOS CONSEJOS?!

—Lo siento. Me disculparé personalmente con Esmeralda y su familia. Les pagaré yo misma el tratamiento de su hijo. Me confesaré con Shining… pero por favor, dime que me perdonas.

Skyla miró fijamente a su madre, realmente estaba arrepentida y estaba sufriendo. De pronto la joven se levanto y abrazó a la yegua adulta. La joven princesa dijo _"Mamá, yo no me puedo enfadar contigo, te quiero"_; Cadence respondió_ "Yo también te quiero, mi niña. Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti". _

**FIN**

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

En este capítulo quise crear una versión distinta de Cadence, de ahí que haga de mala. De paso quise dar protagonismo a su hija. Shining Armor aparece poco, quise que se mantuviese al margen para que no fuese testigo del lió que arma su esposa.

**LA CUTIE MARK DE SKYLA  
**Quise que la joven princesa tuviese un cierto aire intelectual, de ahí que su marca fuese un libro. También quise que pareciese una chica decidida, por ello rechaza las formas cursis de la nobleza, y prefiere estudiar y trabajar.

**Jailer.** Significa carcelero, según el traductor del Google.


End file.
